


Stars & Rituals

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Comic, F/F, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Two seperate headcanons I wrote and shared with some friends, one a while ago, after issue 5 had just came out and the other one last night, when I saw more preview for the upcoming issue.On demand, I am posting both of them now.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Moving in and Gladys

Chloe and Rachel first moving in, Rachel took the smaller room, much to Chloe's surprise but then she realized, at night, the view was so much better from that smaller room, you could see all the stars...  
It didn't take long for Rachel to come over to Chloe's room, one night first, then the second night and the third night she came over, she just stayed. Sometimes they would switch and spoon on the small bed, next to the window in Rachel's old room they later gave to Max, when they officially became a trio.

Most of the times though, the two of them would just stay in Chloe's room, sitting next to each other on the window sill, thinking about the mistakes they made back in Arcadia Bay and the past, they desperately tried to run away from, wondering, what the future will hold for them. And when Rachel looked closely, she could see the reflection of thousands of tiny shining stars in Chloe's eyes, reminding her of the old promise, as long as we can still see them, that means, they are real - to us .

* * *

_I am head canoning, Chloe put up some stars, maybe it's a wallpaper, maybe it's male firefly butts she handpicked, maybe she drew them, maybe it's one million little flashlights, maybe it doesn't fucking matter what it is, but Chloe absolutely had to bring some stars inside Gladys, so now whenever they want to, because it's a car and you can darken it however you want, they can climb into the bed and watch the stars. And when Chloe pulls Rachel on top of her, Rachel can see something she really loves, in the eyes of someone she loves even more._

Now that they were travelling with Gladys, Chloe and Rachel had to break with their morning routine quite a bit, nothing could stop Chloe though, when it came to baking fresh cinnamon raisin rolls. The smell surrounded them and occasionally, when they pulled over to take a walk or posed for some tour update pictures, Rachel would step out and feed some of them to homeless people they spotted here and there. That made Chloe proud, she wasn't a chef, but she was hell of a good baker. One day, Rachel just pulled down a window and started feeding a stray dog some leftover pancakes, that Chloe had made an hour earlier. While they were still driving, the dog ran behind and aside them, licking the bits out of the blondes hand, until she convinced her girlfriend to let the doggy in. Of course the dog wouldn't stay, of course not. Well... fine, damnit. After Rachel checked him for fleas, bathed him and gave him a decent haircut, Chloe ran out of ideas to get rid of him and so the doggo, who was 'such a good boy', listening to Chloe's pirate stories and wiggling his ears, every time Rachel called him with his new name Romeo, stayed. His new favorite spot was right next to the gas stove or Rachel's lap. As long, as Chloe was in the driver's seat, Rachel loved being in the passenger seat. Another thing, that was established. Rachel promised Chloe she'd make the world bow to them and Chloe made sure, the world would see them. Nothing could stop Rachel from uploading on her channel, she did hangouts with her fans, showing them how fast Gladys could go, she created an entire series of hair and make-up tutorials on tour, while driving, she invited other local influencers from towns they crossed, inside and interviewed them or challenged them to change into their favorite outfit faster, than she could into her stage costumes.

Nothing, no matter where they were, could stop Rachel from kissing Chloe goodnight, not even when Chloe's bellybutton got badly infected and she couldn't get it out, so they had to stop by a hospital and wait almost the entire night, because other cases were more urgent. Gladys was cold and lonely that night, except for Romeo, howling at the moon, but in hospital room 416, under a little scratchy blanket, but at least, they had one (to share), it went the same procedure as always. A kiss on the scalp, then on the forhead, then on the shoulder, then on the skull tattoo mouth and then on Chloe's lips, that's how it's done. Rituals


	2. expanding on the head canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested by: SabbraCadabra

Rachel kept pointing out, the apartment was _loaded with character_, which was really just a very nice way of not calling it what it was, a shithole.  
Within the first ten minutes, Chloe had discovered a cockroach in the bathtub (dead though, phew...) a water damaged wall and an intense smell of curry, that came from the neighbors downstairs and would turn out to be permanent and prominent for the next few years, just like the invitations to several dinners, once they became friends.  
  
Thirteen different houses and landlords and rules for quiet living and this was the first one they could actually afford. Two bedrooms, seperated by a bathroom, a living area that was big enough to set up Chloe's console and play various dance games that required space and still provided a small corner to chill out or in Rachel's case shoot videos or livestream. All of it leading up to a small kitchen, that still held a refrigerator, who's owner abandoned it, with magnets and postcards, left behind, after checking them out, seeing places they wanted to travel to but couldn't right now, they opened it, to find some nicely temperatured chocolate bars and beer, and cold, but packaged lasagna. Too bad, they didn't have a microwave... yet.   
Behind the old fashioned AC system, Chloe found some cheese, melted of course, who the hell put it there and why, would forever remain a mystery. 

Short electricity and water check later, they found themselves on the floor, eating cold lasagna with their fingers.  
During the drive they had already made a list, what had to be bought first, since they traveled with little to no luggage and money was tight and always an issue, Chloe had worked on a budget plan for a while (15 minutes actually, but don't tell Rachel, she's gonna freak), but they ended up ignoring what they had written down.  
Rachel didn't get pretty curtains for the windows, she just hung a different color flannel shirt into each window and Chloe didn't stock up her Dad's old tool box, she just borrowed the ones she needed from work over night and then returned them the very next morning.  
  
They washed their clothes in the bathtub, after removing the cockroach, and used Rachel's shampoo to clean everything, from their bodies to the toilet and the shower.  
On their second night, they went out to a high-class Chinese restaurant and Rachel grabbed a handful of white towels, toilet paper and hand soap from the ladies room, while Chloe got some chop sticks, two soup bowls, a whisk and a small pan. It was not a contest, they weren't out to steal after all, but when Rachel saw the amount of things Chloe had managed to slip unnoticed into her pockets, she just couldn't not take the beautiful plant next to the entrance door.   
It would make the first green in their apartment and it made for a nice atmosphere, but considering, they had also eaten some spring rolls there, Chloe wished, Rachel could have stolen a toilet brush, something the girl actually got around to the following day, when she had her first day as a maid in a hotel nearby.  
By the end of that day, she got fired, but at least they had everything they needed to clean up, including a set of fresh bathing towels, real dish soap for the dishes they didn't have at home, a broom, two fluffy bathing robes, house slippers, a small carpet, enough tooth brushes and toothpaste, packages of tampons and of course the maid uniform Rachel refused to hand back in, when she was escorted out of the building and now proudly wore it at home, when cleaning, rehearsing for an audition or to... _entertain_ Chloe.   
  
The bare walls were soon covered with what was left of Chloe's blue hair dye, when they cut up the tubes, they hung up dried flowers Rachel picked on her way from or to several jobs, pictures they took of themselves and of people they met in the area, anything that Chloe could get from the car repair shop she was working at and the ink she graffitied herself.  
  
After two months, spent mostly in sleeping bags on the ground, one family, who's children Rachel were babysitting sometimes, outgrew their home and they offered some furniture, along with the twin beds to them. Grateful and excited to have a new project, the ladies set up the few pieces and pushed the beds together in Chloe's room, leaving Rachel's room with an old rusty guest bed, they hardly had any use for anymore, since they both liked each others warmth and company at night.  
  
Another two months later, Chloe got a promotion and with that a raise, she handed half of the money to Rachel and sent the rest home to Mom, who didn't want it and therefore returned it, which made Rachel take all of it and finally paying Frank back.  
The good news of being dept free and having their own home, which started to look less and less of a shithole, came with more good news. Rachel got the job at a local organic food diner, therefore she brought home leftovers quite often, which they still would sometimes eat with chop sticks or their bare hands.  
Sometimes they wouldn't eat food at all though, because they were too exhausted or their jaws were hurting too much, just another privilege of having their own home and after all this time, being free,- together. 


End file.
